Murderer, I'm You
by DXRULES103
Summary: A serial killer is out in D.C. killing women connected to sailors. But how? Gibbs and his team are trying to find out. But what they find will shake them to the core and no one will ever be the same." They never knew it was me who would changed.
1. Greetings and Beginnings

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters.

**A/N: **Well, I have decided to replace this chapter. I wanted to not tease my familiar readers. Well, I hope you all like this better than the last.

**Summary: (**A serial killer is out in D.C. killing women connected to sailors. But how? Gibbs and his team are trying to find out. But what they find will shake them to the core and no one will ever be the same.They never knew it was me who would change them. That I was the one that changed.

Hey! I'm Tony. I was named Anthony DiNozzo, but I prefer to be called Tony. I'm Italian, and I'm from – well, I don't want to tell ya'll… So, you all can just guess!

I guess you are all wondering what this is all about. Why am I writing this? I doubt that it'll ever be found. You see- technically, I'm on the run…. Well, not necessarily running from anyone… But I do have an official new name and some others that I have just for insurance.

I bet you're wondering why I'm one the run. Well, here's why: I'm a professed and confessed **serial killer**.

You probably hate me now. No, even better or worse, you probably fear me now, don't you? Eh, I don't blame you. But I'm not so horrible. I find myself to be a really cool kind of guy. Or maybe a certain kind of guy who is a few degrees off cool… I'll let you make your own ideas about me.

I wasn't always a serial killer. I was, in fact, a law enforcement officer.

Yeah, isn't that surprising? I was a cop. But it gets even better! I found myself becoming a federal officer and an intelligence agent. A serial killer part of the law! I know! Crazy, isn't it?

But what sect? Which agency? I'll tell you now, but it wasn't the CIA or the FBI. So, then what agency was it? ….. I bet you never heard of it. Yeah, I expected that. Not many people know any other agencies of the United States other than those two. Well, I was a part of the NCIS. Do you know what that means? Doubt it. It's _**Naval Criminal Investigative Service. **_

So, I was part of a service. Sweet, isn't it?

How did it all start? How did I go from federal and special agent to serial killer? To tell you that, I must begin my story. It'll be long and informative. By the end, I'll have my own idea on why I became what I am. Maybe you'll believe the reason why I am what I am. Maybe not. It's your choice.

I'm just telling you how it was.

_**So, let me tell you about my first kill…. **_


	2. The First Kill

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters.

**A/N: **Well, I have decided to replace this chapter. I wanted to not tease my familiar readers. Well, I hope you all like this better than the last.

**Summary: (**A serial killer is out in D.C. killing women connected to sailors. But how? Gibbs and his team are trying to find out. But what they find will shake them to the core and no one will ever be the same.They never knew it was me who would change them. That I was the one that changed.

**The First Kill**

I was bored. I had nothing else to do. I was in the dark.

I went to the park. I walked and walked. No one seemed to be around.

I was bored. Too bored. I decided to catch a ride to somewhere- to someplace far away. I didn't know where but I didn't really care.

I found myself in a strange bar. I looked around. It was hot, sweaty, and weird.

Suddenly I realized by seeing the women in uniform- naval uniform- that it may not be a bar. I heard a moan. Then came a scream. My eyebrows rose and fell. I walked toward this room. I wasn't sure what to think of it. But my eyes caught it.

There they were. A man and a woman together. She was literally riding him like a stallion. No wonder the place seems so whacky.

This can't be a bar. I started to realize that once I really looked around the whole room. The lights were low and there was this rave like music playing in the background. Then to my utter amazement comes a woman dressed in a full sailor outfit with a skirt instead of pants and a blouse instead of the usual polo shirt. She was wearing skimpy shoes and outrageous lipstick. I knew at that moment that this was really no bar.

It was a brothel. And as I looked around some more I easily saw that it was an Army and Navy loving brothel. It was interesting. It was funny.

But there happened to actually be a bar. It was small but noticeable. I went there and ordered a hard glass of whiskey. I could have fun here.

"Are you looking for some loving?" asked a sweet, erotic voice behind me.

I turned. I grinned. I was met with a wonderful bodacious blonde. I didn't answer but nodded. I was bored. I was intrigued.

Next I knew we were in an anonymous hotel or so she said.

She went to a closet.

"I love men in uniform."

She was holding up a navy suit that was obviously for men. It had seemed she wanted to match. I didn't mind at all. I just grinned, and let my eyebrows rise.

"I don't really think I should be wearing that." I had my own idea of what was to happen. Sure, I might have been game but not now.

She frowned slightly. I must have soured her mood a little. Until her eyes lit up. "Yeah, we should just go with the flow. It's a naval officer some sort of control freak?"

She moaned. I laughed with a nod. Licking my lips I got closer to her and made her throw aside the damn fake uniform.

I stood behind her and whispered, "I like women in uniform. But I love women without them more."

She moaned again. Damn she was too easy to please. But it wasn't surprising since she was a prostitute.

I looked at my hands. I was wearing gloves. They were leather. Strange. But I liked it. I thought I should have taken it off. But it seemed the woman had other ideas.

"I love leather too."

My grinned widened. That was no problem at all. It made me feel easier.

I started to kiss her neck up and down continually. I let my hands run up and down her ass as she moans.

I feel myself grow hard. And it was not because of her.

I felt a sudden pang in my heart. I stopped kissing her. My hands ran up her body. Her eyes closed along with another moan. My head started to hurt. I placed a hand under her chin and another behind her neck.

I tightened. I twisted. I turned.

She fell.

Dead.

I was fully erected. Orgasmic. About to explode. Then satisfied.

I stood.

She laid.

I moved.

She was still.

Life.

Death.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
